


A Little Green

by Chaolina



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Lies, Lloyd gets hit in the head and for this crime he loses his memories, a little green au, as you can tell i kinda like lloyd, lloyd is baby, lloyd is gen z, lost character development, sue me, yes the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaolina/pseuds/Chaolina
Summary: Lloyd wakes up in a room. Problem, it's neither his, neither in Darkley's where he's supposed to be. Who are these people ? Why do they know him ?Also, did he get taller ?ORAn amnesiac Lloyd AU >:)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Badabing badabang it's me again  
> Have another au I'll probably update slowly :)  
> Anyway stan Lloyd for clear skin and don't hesitate to leave comments they're the highlights of my day
> 
> Enjoy !

Urgh. Head hurt like hell. Not a headache, he could feel a small bump underneath his fingers running through his hair. Leaving Darkley's was a terrible idea...

Wait, where was he ? He didn't recognise the room he's in. Definitely not his bedroom, anyway. 

Getting out of the bed he was laying in, the boy walked around, touching and looking at the stuff. Was it just him or was he taller now ? 

A lot of the clothes lying of the floor or in the closet were green, he noted. Weird. He himself wasn't really a fan of the color.

A family picture finally caught his eye. It seemed old, although the owner must've been taking great care of it. The people in it were dressed in bright colors. He remembered them, although he only saw them once or twice in real life. The ninja. Plus a girl, and a blond (like him !) wearing... Green ?

Wait, was he in a ninja's room ? Where was that guy anyway ? How did he even end up here ?

He turned his head towards the door, hearing muffled voices coming from behind it. "-lright. It's just a concussion, he should wake up in the next few days if he hasn't already."

"But Zane, what if if isn't ?" whined another voice. "What if something terrible happened ?"

What were they talking about ? Was it about him ? Was he linked to the 'something terrible' ? Wait, didn't he fall-

A jolt of pain flooding his brain stopped his questioning. He winced, holding his head until the pain stopped. 

"What is happening..." He whispered, still dizzy.

A knock on the door. Without thinking, he answered. "I'm not here. Go away." Really smooth, Lloyd.

The door opened, revealing a bunch of people, the ninja apparently, looking really concerned. Maybe that was because he was a stranger, and he was in their house. That was indeed a situation to be concerned about.

"Okay look, I can explain- Hmpf !" The smallest one tackled him into a hug. The blond tried really hard not to touch his fluffy hair. And failed. It was really as soft as it looked, and somehow the feeling was familiar. Somehow, a part of him was convinced it wasn't the first time he did it. Weird.

"Lloyd, you scared us so bad ! Don't you ever do that again !" He said. Wait, he knew his name ! Or did he mistake him for the owner of the room ? Yeah, that's gotta be it. 

The taller one, a man with... Shiny... Skin ? Was he made of metal ? Anayway, the tall man got the other one off of him.

"Jay... Do you remember what we discussed ? He was injured, so he'll need rest. Hugs are prohibited for now." Lloyd recognised him as the owner of the first voice he heard behind the door.

"But, Zane-" Jay whined. Oh, so that was the second voice he heard. 

"Come on, motormouth. Let the kid recover at least a few more days before you start codling him like a child again." Said another. His hair was spiky. Lloyd wondered if he could prick his finger on the ends, seeing how much hair was used.

"Look, even Kai agrees. And you know how much he loves to hug his little brother." The fourth one added, ruffling said Kai's hair despite his protestations. He was very muscular, and dressed in black. The blond was almost intimidated by his presence. The man had an aura of leadership emanating from him. Impressive. 

"Et tu, Cole ?" Jay muttered with a pout. The other broke into a fit of laughter, leaving Lloyd even more confused.

"You okay, buddy ?" Kai asked. 

"Uh... I guess so ?" He hesitated. "I mean, I just woke up so I don't really understand what's going on." And that's was the truth, so they couldn't call him out on that later. Not that it mattered, because they'll surely send him back to the school before figuring out he's not who they think he is.

"Yes, that is quite expected. We'll leave you alone, come join us when you feel up to it." Zane chuckled.

After some words of comfort, the ninja left the room.

Lloyd sat on the bed still trying to figure out what just happened and how do these people know him and how did he end up here. His head still hurt and he had no clue were to start. 

Spotting a pocket mirror on one of the shelves, he decided to start by the most pressing issue and check his head. Was he injured ? Sure felt like it.

The moment his eyes met his reflection's, he knew something was more than wrong. 

That wasn't his face. It was the face of the blond man on the family picture. And now he realised, it kind of looked like him. 

But older.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd is slowly figuring our his situation... In his own way.

Slowly, very slowly, Lloyd lifted up his hand and gently touched his cheeks. His reflection followed his lead, and he could see his own tense expression as a bonus.

He grabbed the family photo he looked at a few minutes earlier, and for a good thirty seconds, his eyes went back and forth between his reflection and his picture, his brain unable to process they were clearly identical.

"This is... me. I look old." He commented, the shock of the discovery finally settling in. He also noticed his eyes looked brighter, as if the green of his irises were filled with energy or something. Silly thought, wasn't it ?

Okay, so apparently he was now an adult. But the last thing he remembered was the school , when he was around twelve, and now his body seemed around his twenties. How long was he out ? Eight years is a very long time, and judging by how fit he was - he had to physically stop himself from whistling with respect when he got a look at his six-pack - he did exercise during that time.

Only other option was... He lost some memories. And by some, he meant a lot. Eight years worth of it, apparently. During which he met the ninja and gained their trust, somehow.

He smirked. He must've become a pretty good liar to make friends with his own dad's enemies. Good job, past him ! His evil plan he made must've been very important if it involved the ninja caring for him.

After patting himself on the back, he focused again to try and think of what to do next.

Obviously, he was gonna need those memories back if he wanted to put Past Lloyd's plan to use - wouldn't want to waste all that hard work, now would he - but, obviously again, he couldn't outright ask them for it, they might figure out what he's up to. So, the plan for now was just to act like everything is fine and try to discover what past him was like. That shouldn't be hard at all, seeing how awesome of a liar he became.

Okay. He's ready.

Let's go meet the others.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

"Um, Zane ?" That was the metallic one's name, right ? "Could you come here, please ? I think I'm feeling better !"

A distant shout answered to reassure him he'll be there quickly. 

Lloyd wondered why Zane was the one he felt like calling. He vaguely remembered the guy doing a health check on in the infirmary, so he probably felt more safe with him. Especially when he's supposed to be injured.

At the first three knocks on his door, he smiled fondly. Not really sure why, thought. 

"May I come in, Lloyd ?" Zane asked from behind the door.

"Uh, yeah ! Go ahead." 

The tall man entered the room, his concerned gaze lingering on Lloyd. He looked like he was arguing with himself about whether or not he should say something.

"Something on your mind ?" The blond asked.

"In fact, there is." Zane bit his lips for a second before continuing. " I was wondering if you would let me conduct a scan for possible internal injuries ? I know you don't like health checks, especially after what happened last time, but... I really am worried."

Lloyd wasn't really sure what to think of this proposition, but the look of distress on the face in front of him encouraged him to say yes. He wondered what happened last health check, though.

"Yeah, sure."

Letting out a relieved breath, Zane had Lloyd stand up straight and began the scan.

It was taking a while, so the blond decided to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"So, um. What's life like for someone made of... metal ?"

Zane chuckled. "Same as always. 'No rest for the nindroids', remember ?"

Lloyd nodded with a smile, hoping really hard he did seem like he remembered. Which he did not.

So, a nindroid, huh ? It was probably a sort of robot, that explained a lot. He refrained from asking more questions, to avoid looking suspicious. He could always look it up online later.

"Alright, I am done." Zane's voice brought him back to reality. "You are completely healthy, apart from the head trauma. But it seems unlikely you'll have lasting consequences."

"Great ! No consequences, heh. We're totally lucky absolutely nothing happened, right Zane ?" Okay, he needed to shut up right now. Seemed like he wasn't that skilled in acting, after all.

Althought the nindroid seems vaguely suspicious, like he was wondering if this was something he should be concerned about, the man didn't press him further.

"You said you were feeling better, correct ? Well, feel free to join us whenever, then. Kai and Jay have been particularly worried about you. I'll go and tell them you're recovering quickly."

"Okay, you do that, and I'll, uh..." He looked around the room, trying to think of an excuse to stay in his room a few more minutes. "...I'll get changed ! That's it, I'll go get some more appropriate clothes," he finished, staring at his pyjamas. Which were also green, for some reasons. Past Lloyd had a real obsession, huh ?

When Zane left the room, he exhaled, melting some of the tension with the breath. 

Okay, that was promising. If he could keep this up until he regained his memories, he'd be able to take over the world in no time ! And with a little luck, he'd have the ninja to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the rest of the team. Should be easy, right ?

"Urgh, what is it with Past Me and green ?" complained Lloyd, messing up the inside of his closet in hopes to find something else than the dreaded color. No such luck, though. Every article of clothing inside was some kind of green.

A hoodie so dark it looked black caught his eye.

"Okay, that'll do," he muttered to himself before putting in on. Oh, how he missed his sweatshirt with the ribs on it... It made him feel powerful. What he was wearing made him feel... out of place. Like he was filling in for someone he was not, but that everyone expected him to be.

Something in the back of his mind whispered that it wasn't entirely caused by the missing memories.

He shook his head. Probably just a side effect of being undercover this long, heh. Probably.

After finding a pair of decent-looking pants, Lloyd was ready for his first real meeting with the team. He reassessed what he knew: Black ninja was Cole, blue was Jay, Red was Kai and white was Zane. He saw their powers on TV a few times already so that wasn't hard to remember, compared to their names with which he had such difficulties...

He realised there was another person on the family picture, too. A girl with black hair, who looked a lot like Kai. Maybe his sister ? He hopes he wouldn't have to see her today, because then it'd be obvious he didn't know her name.

He exhaled, shook his head again to focus himself and grabbed the door handle.

"It's showtime."

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Stepping into the hallway, he heard the team chatting loudly about something. This was familiar.

It was like that at Darkley's too, everyone talking to eachother, even early in the morning. Luckily, it was noon now, so the noise didn't wake him up like it usually does.

He looked up and down the hallway to try and detect traps- He got covered in slime once when he arrived at the school, so everytime he got to a new place, Lloyd's guard was up. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he was still very careful until he got to the living room where the team was sitting around the table.

He caught Kai's eye first.

"Hey buddy !" The red ninja smiled, showing Lloyd the seat beside him. "Come sit with us. Zane's cooking."

With an expression he hoped would pass as confident, the blond sat at the table. Everyone was looking at him, which was expected. He did just get a pretty painful head injury, after all.

"Soooo," started Jay, "How are you feeling now ? Not dizzy or anything ?" 

Lloyd shook his head. 

"No, I'm fine. I think."

"That's good ! Cole was worried sick, you know," the blue ninja added.

"Um, I think you're projecting, Sparky. You were the one panicking everyday. Kai didn't and Lloyd's his brother !" Cole chimed in.

The ninja chuckled at Jay's offended expression, Lloyd trying his best to mimic them.

Good. Small talk is manageable. Maybe they're not going to ask serious questions that require knowledge of literally everything that happened before if he kept this up.

“I bet it’s times like this you wished you still had your golden power, huh?” Sighed Kai.

Lloyd agreed with a snicker. He wondered why past him would ever give up powers. To take over the world, powers are kind of the number one requirement !

“You once said you should’ve listened to your father and kept it. Do you ever wish you really did?”

The blond nodded. He really should listen to his dad more often.

"Why ?" asked the red ninja.

He raised an eyebrow. What kind of question was that ?

"Well, being powerful is always better, right ? To... protect myself and get what I want," he hesitantly responded.

"You sound like a villain," Cole noted jokingly.

"Haha, that's true !" Said Lloyd, trying his best not to look incomfortable. "But, luckily, I'm not ! A villain. Um, anyways..."

The sound of dishes falling in the sink interrupted the conversation. 

"...niaga ton ,on hO" Muttered Zane.

"Zane, are you okay ?" Jay called out from the living room. 

A rather distraught-looking Zane came out of the kitchen. ".niaga sdrawkcab gnikaeps detrats I sraeppa tI"

"Oh... It it like last time ?"

Zane nodded. Jay's face lit up with a mischievous smile.

"Well, sounds like someone needs repairs," said Jay. "Come on, Zane. Kai, can you finish ? I'm gonna... test some stuff."

"-niaga eciov ym egnahc uoy fi taht raews I ,reklaW yaJ"

"Yeah yeah, keep threatening me or whatever you're saying. I'm not the one that swallows flies," the blue ninja said with a smile, ignoring Zane's offended scoff. "Alright, see you guys later."

"Have fun, sweetheart," responded Kai, over-dramatically blowing a kiss to an over-dramatically swooning Jay before he and Zane left.

Lloyd blinked. What just happened ? 

At least he didn't have to actually answer the golden powers question, because he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. 

He hit his head on the table a couple of time. When will he remember anything ? He won't always have something to distract everyone. 

Also, what was that last part about swallowing flies ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays people :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering nothing sucks. But hey, remembering something sucks too !

Memories. Stubborn memories. Why can't he remember anything yet ? The others should've brought back up at least pieces of his life, right ?

Still sitting at the table, Lloyd sighed. He didn't like this. How hard could remembering be ? He remembered plenty of stuff before. Where Gene hid the candy he snuck to the dorm so he could steal some, do his homework (well, most of the time and against his will), which day of the week the cafeteria food was safe to eat... And that's pretty important too. Okay, maybe not the homework part, but still.

"Lloyd, you feeling okay ?" Cole's voice brought him back to reality. The black ninja's eyes were filled with concern and kindness.

The blond almost felt bad he was deceiving him. "I'm fine, Cole. Don't worry." But hey, the sooner he could put his evil plan in action the sooner he could stop lying to them.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat ? You look a little, uh, pale."

"As long as you're not making it, yeah." Lloyd chuckled. Cole's chili was NOT a fond memory. The aftertaste stuck for a week.

"Jokes on you, I've been taking cooking classes. I'm actually pretty good now," the master of earth answered back proudly.

"Oh yeah ?" The blond smirked. "Fine. Surprise me."

Watching the ninja go into the kitchen, Lloyd's smile turned into a shocked expression as he realised what just happened.

He remembered something.

Granted, it was just Cole's horrible cooking, but he actually remembered something. He remembered all the times he had to eat it. How they mock-gagged each time someone brought up the chili incident, which ended up making Cole laugh as well because, yeah, it was terrible. He remembered all that.

He resisted the urge to stand up and run everywhere in excitement and mentally patted himself on the back instead. There's hope !

He didn't get much time to enjoy his renewed optimism, though, because the smile on his face was quickly replaced by clenched teeth. He tensed up, the rhythm of blood throbbing in his temple for a few minutes. The pain luckily soon wore off before he got nauseous, leaving the blond panting and disorientated.

The pain was familiar. He recognised it as the same he felt when he remembered he fell when he woke up the first time. He prayed it wouldn't be like that every time...

Dizzy, he shouted that he was going to lie down of a bit. He assured Cole he was fine, just a little tired and having a bit of a headache. Nothing important. The black ninja wasn't exactly convinced, but he knew better than try and get Lloyd to open up about his feelings.

A wave of sleepiness washed over the blond. He practically fell onto his bed and was asleep as soon as he touched the covers.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

_"Yknow, this could be decent if you didn't add this much different seasonings." Kai said, tasting the stew Cole made. Lloyd was behind them, looking at the boys facing the stove. He smiled._

_The black ninja shook his head. "Hate to disagree, but I think it taste good."_

_"Then we need someome else to decide. Hey, Lloyd !" The master of fire called him. "Come here and try. Tell us what you think._

_The green ninja came up to them hesitantly. "Do I have to...?"_

_"Yes. Now eat." He barely had time to think of a comeback before a spoon was shoved in his mouth. A little deeper and he might have thrown up._

_Huh. Kai was right. The seasoning was the only problem. But a pretty big problem, still. The weird aftertaste probably won't leave his mouth for weeks, like last time..._

_He did his best to swallow the mess of flavors without burning his throat, lifting a shaky thumb up. "Yeaaah... Kai was right."_

_Cole sighed and put his hands up, defeated. "Okay, noted. You got any combination I should try next time ?"_

_Lloyd tapped his cheek lightly with his finger, trying to remember what his dad used when he made it. "Dried rosemary, black pepper... Uh, dried thyme and onion powder, some paprika... Garlic powder, obviously... Brown sugar, salt and I think that's it. Oh no, wait, white whole wheat flour too."_

_The other ninja looked at him, impressed. "How did you know that on the top of your head ?" Kai asked. "That's not something you repeat everyday, too."_

_"My dad taught me this. We made dinner together sometimes, when I was little." Lloyd smiled fondly at the memory. "It was so good I promised myself I'd never forget it."_

He woke up.


End file.
